


The Pull of Your Orbit

by kaleidomusings



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6111771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaleidomusings/pseuds/kaleidomusings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of short stories exploring Finn and Poe's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddles (naked)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 Days OTP NSFW challenge](http://kaleidomusings.tumblr.com/post/138485526656). 
> 
> The first was "cuddles (naked)".

The sweat is still drying on his naked skin and his heart keeps pounding against his ribcage as Finn lays on his back, staring up at the ceiling while struggling to get his breathing under control, smiling so widely his cheeks are starting to hurt.

Poe notices the goofy expression on his face and props himself up on his elbows to lean over him, his dark curls falling over his forehead. It’s downright unfair how beautiful he looks in the low light, the glow of his skin and the warmth of his eyes making Finn’s already erratic heart skip a beat or two.

“You doing okay?” he asks.

Finn nods, wanting to say more but not trusting himself to do so quite yet. It’s still overwhelms him sometimes when he thinks that if he never helped Poe escape, he could have missed out on the greatest opportunity of his life. He would still be with the First Order, just another mindless cog in a fearsome and terrible machine. He would never have met Rey or BB-8, or Han and Leia, much less the other friends he’s made since waking up from his coma and joining the Resistance properly. More importantly, he and Poe would have never fallen in love. And they most definitely wouldn’t be here now, curled up on Finn’s bed.

His eyes follow the way Poe’s clever fingers play with an edge of the blanket near Finn’s hip, and his face heats up when he thinks about how incredible it was to have Poe touch him everywhere. Of Finn being able to touch him as well and savor the taste of his mouth and his skin.

He knows that Poe isn’t a Jedi and can’t read his thoughts, but it certainly feels like it when the corner of his mouth quirks up in a smile. “What are you thinking about?”

“You,” Finn answers honestly. His skin is buzzing with the sudden need to touch Poe, maybe brush his bangs away for him, when he remembers that he’s allowed to do that now. So, before he can second guess himself, he reaches up and smooths back Poe’s hair from his face, breath hitching at the heated look he gets in return.

Finn wishes he had the words to express how Poe makes him feel. He’s never felt this warm, happy, _loved_ in his entire life. Poe makes him feel safe, which both exhilarates and frightens him, because they’re fighting a war and nothing is guaranteed or set in stone. And one day -perhaps in the very near future- he could lose this, and that terrifies him more than anything.

Unable to stop even if he wanted to, Finn's hand drifts lower and rests on Poe’s neck, the flutter of his pulse under his hand grounding him to the present. “Is this okay?” he asks, his voice soft and a little unsure. 

Poe covers his hand with his own and burrows closer, smiling gently. “Of course. Anything you want, Finn,” he replies.

So he tugs Poe to him, who lowers himself into his arms without protest and lays his head on his chest. The slide of bare skin on bare skin makes Finn flush harder (which is silly, after everything they’ve already done together) and his fingers find their way into Poe's hair again, who sighs, sounding pleased and utterly content. Finn plays with the idea of asking Poe if they can have another go, but at the moment this is more than enough for him.

Because whether they lose it all tomorrow or years from now, he wants to cherish every second they have together as much as he can. The good, the bad, the important, even what seems most insignificant are memories no one can ever take away from him. 


	2. Kiss (Naked)

Poe arches off the bed with a gasp as Finn kisses every inch of him that he can reach. 

It's taken them an embarrassingly long time to make it here, from Finn saving him from the First Order to having Poe underneath him, Poe tilting his head back to give Finn more room to taste him as much as he wants. Not to mention recuperating from the injuries Finn sustained at Starkiller Base took many long and exhausting months, and while Poe was with him during every step of his recovery, Finn had tried to keep his feelings to himself for as long as possible. After all, Poe was already worried about him enough. Finn didn't want to add to it by admitting feelings Poe might not reciprocate (or, worse, feel obligated to return). But then one day Poe went on a mission that required a communications blackout, and they weren't able to hear from one another for several weeks. Finn may or may not have spent the entire time sick with worry and desperately missing Poe, but it seemed Poe felt the same if the way he reeled him in for a hug as soon as Finn was in reach was any indication.

Even after Poe came back, they were both under the wrong impression that the other was already in a relationship. Finn thought Poe was dating Jessika, and Poe thought he was with Rey, not realizing the women in question were dating _each other_. At least, not until they accidentally walked in on them in a state of undress, which was just embarrassing on all fronts. 

Finn still has a bruise from whirling around as quickly as he could and slamming his face into the doorway. 

Poe's thumb grazes the mark under his eye, smiling tenderly when Finn turns his head to press a kiss against his palm. "Jess will never let me live this down for as long as we live," he says, drawing in a sharp breath as Finn nuzzles against the pulse point of his wrist and sucks. Hard. 

"Well, Rey is going to hold it against me forever," he says, when he finally pulls his mouth away. He lifts his head just enough to give Poe the most disapproving frown he can manage, despite the thrill he gets from Poe's hands dancing across both sides of his ribs and then drifting further south. "And it'd be nice if you didn't talk about other people when we're in bed together."

Poe's eyes glitter with amusement, his fingers gripping so tight it makes him yelp. "Why, Finn, are you jealous?"

He retaliates by sliding lower to drop kisses all over Poe's chest and stomach, although he takes a moment to wonder whether or not he is jealous. Is he? 

"Yeah, I guess I am," he says.

Later, he might get a little embarrassed thinking about how quickly he responded, but the thought never occurs to him to deny it. Not after he spent too many sleepless nights telling himself that Poe deserved better than an ex-Stormtrooper who barely knows how to function like a human being on his good days. To be honest, sometimes the thought that Poe _did_ choose him still feels like a dream. One that might disappear if he doesn't hold on to it tightly enough. 

Poe suddenly relinquishes the hold he has on Finn's hips and grabs his face, kissing him so deeply it makes his head spin. "You have absolutely no reason to be jealous," he says fiercely against his mouth. 

Finn kisses him back and gasps when Poe suddenly rolls them over, leaning over him and pressing him against the bed. "Poe--"

"Do you have any idea how long I've waited for this?" he asks, then proceeds to take Finn apart with his hands and his mouth. " _Fuck_. I've been in love with you since we stole that TIE fighter." 

"Me too." Finn wraps his arms around Poe's neck, desperate and  _aching_. He's loved this man since he gave him a name and a new life. There aren't enough words in any language to express just how grateful he feels, how much love he holds in his heart. "Poe, me too."

When Poe leans down to kiss him again, Finn closes his eyes to stars bursting behind his eyelids. 


	3. First Time

Despite the way his heart is thundering in his chest so loudly that he's sure that Poe can hear it, Finn is amazed how steady his hands are as he pulls off his shirt and undoes his pants. It seems like his Stormtrooper training is useful for something after all, although he never expected it to come in handy for _this._ But he quickly forgets anything that has to do with the First Order when Poe -already naked and too gorgeous to be real- steps closer, backing him toward the bed until the edge of it presses against his legs. 

Finn can't help the sharp intake of breath he makes when Poe's hands find his hips, his fingers catching on the waistband of his underwear. He shivers as Poe tugs on it and the way his mouth tilts into a smile before he leans forward, his lips nearly brushing Finn's ear when he says, "I think you forgot an important bit."

"Are you offering to help?" he asks, with more bravado than he feels. 

Poe laughs, his eyes crinkling at the corners and Finn is so overwhelmed with love for this man that it hurts. "Anything you want."

So Finn nods, not quite trusting his voice, and hopes it's enough to get his message across. Because he's afraid once he starts speaking he won't be able to stop from blurting out how much he wants Poe, in every capacity he's willing to give him. He wants it all. 

Fortunately, Poe seems to understand without him having to say a word. He drags Finn's underwear down his legs until they drop to the floor and circle his ankles. Then Poe's warm hands return to his sides, holding him steady as Finn kicks them aside and allows Poe to close the distance so that their bodies press flush against each other. Their closeness makes the stirrings of interest between unmistakable, drawing moans from them both.

"I'd like to kiss you now," Poe says, mouth hot against the curve of his ear. "Can I?"

Finn doesn't know how else to respond except to wrap his arms around Poe's neck and kiss him. There's no doubt in his mind that Poe has had much better kisses from more experienced partners, so Finn kisses him with all the affection and trust in his heart and hopes it will be enough. Maybe it is, because Poe's breath hitches and he presses that much closer, trying to deepen the kiss, but Finn pulls away. 

"I've never done this before," he tells Poe, because the admission -while extremely embarrassing- seems important for him to know. 

Admitting it also makes Finn feel better when Poe's eyes soften before he leans in to kiss him again, but much more gently. "I take it the First Order didn't want any of you getting intimate?"

"Abstinence was a strict policy," Finn says quietly. "Anyone who disobeyed was severely punished." More accurately, they were decommissioned, but talking about decommission and disposal always makes Poe angry and Finn doesn't want to ruin this moment between them. 

The expression on Poe's face is a sure sign that they are going to have to talk about it later, but he mercifully changes the subject for now. "If there's anything that makes you feel uncomfortable, let me know right away."

"I promise." 

"Good." Poe kisses Finn again, licking -hot and teasing- into his mouth. The sensation of Poe's tongue makes him gasp, helpless to do anything but kiss back. When Poe pulls away, Finn tries to chase after him, but he holds him back with a laugh. "Lie down on the bed. I'll be just a minute."

Finn does as he's told and watches nervously as Poe grabs a small metal tin about the size of his fist before returning to kneel between his legs. Because he lied when he said the First Order was strict about abstinence. Among the troops it was true, but officers could do whatever they wanted to their subordinates. Whenever they wanted. And there was nothing grunts like Finn could do to stop them without facing severe consequences. Finn was one of the lucky ones who never garnered that kind of attention, although there were some close calls. But Phasma always stepped in and loomed over the culprit with her intimidating presence until Finn was left alone. Not that he understood the true danger of what could have happened to him until recently. 

It was only after he was released from the medbay, when Major Kalonia subjected him to a lecture him about intimacy, what it means, and what does or does not constitute consent. But he appreciates her taking the time to do so, because as uncomfortable as it was to sit through, she also patiently answered all the questions he asked, so he has some understanding on the mechanics of sex. But most importantly, he trusts Poe and knows that he would never intentionally hurt Finn if he can help it. 

What he's worried about is being a disappointment. As a First Order Stormtrooper and lacking all autonomy, the only thing that mattered was following orders and avoiding unwanted attention. Finn didn't always succeed since he scored higher than the rest of his squad and would step in when Slip fell behind the rest of them, but it was the only way he knew how to live. The last thing he wanted was for things to change for him, yet somehow they still did. Everything changed when he rescued a Resistance pilot and saw the man smile at him for the first time. When a fiercely brave and devastatingly loyal scavenger looked at him like he was the Resistance fighter he claimed to be. And, for once in his life, Finn understood what the meaning of attraction was. 

He doesn't know what it says about him or his sexuality, because no one else at the Resistance base -while lovely and interesting in their own ways- has caught his eye the way those two did. Have. Still do. But Rey is training as a Jedi and has the fate of the galaxy resting on her shoulders, so Finn loves her enough to let her go. Poe also has huge responsibilities as the commander of the Resistance's fleet and as their best pilot, but Finn admits to being selfish for not wanting to give him up. 

Granted, that probably makes him a bad person, but he wouldn't change his decision for anything if it means having Poe like this. Stunning and beautiful, crouched over him with a playful smile he can't help return. "Where did you wander off to?" he asks.

"Thinking about how lucky I am," Finn replies. Because he really, really is. 

He kisses Poe and buries his fingers in those thick dark curls, his heart leaping in his chest at the way Poe whines against his mouth. 

"You're distracting me," Poe scolds, but his eyes are dancing with amusement, belying his tone. He opens the little tin and dips his fingers in, and they come away sleek and shiny. He reaches down between their bodies, taking the both of them in his hand and slicking them up. 

Finn gasps, canting his hips under the pulls and twists of Poe's fingers. His skin is buzzing and he can barely breathe, but when Poe's other hand splays across his chest, right over his heart, and the pressure on his sensitive nipple makes him whimper. 

Poe is obviously delighted by the noise and brushes over the same spot, pinching it between his index finger and his thumb, and Finn yelps. "Poe!"

Poe starts to laugh but it turns into a drawn out groan when Finn buries his face against Poe's neck and sucking as hard as he can, scraping his nails across Poe's shoulder blades. "Shit. _Finn_."  

They grip each other tightly, their breath becoming more and more labored, and words flow from Finn's lips that he can't seem to stop. Pleas and demands and litanies of Poe's name, of _I love you_ s and promises to have his back until Poe finally grows tired of him. 

"Never," Poe says so vehemently that it sounds like a growl. He kisses Finn more fiercely, his hands move faster, and Finn cries out under the onslaught of sensation. "That's never going to happen, do you hear me? I won't let it."

And Finn, who has lived his life so long being a Stormtrooper who never hoped for anything better, believes for the very first time.


	4. Fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! 
> 
> So I feel really bad about not being able to do all thirty of the nsfw challenge, but I have too many fics that are currently incomplete, so I'd like to finish those first. But since I had this chapter just sitting on my computer, I decided to post it and maybe someday I can come back to this series.
> 
> (And if you see me update this before finishing my other stories, feel free to punch me in the face.)

Finn never says a word about it to Poe because he doesn't want him feeling guilty or become unnecessarily distracted from more important things, but Finn hates having to watch every time Poe leaves on his missions. He hates how much he misses him. 

It's bad enough that he's still not fully healed from his injuries from Starkiller Base, but it pains him that he's not able to be there for Poe in case something goes wrong. (Which, given their track record, seems more likely than not.) So Finn spends his day at the Resistance's new base, trying to keep busy and distract himself from the torturous wait until Poe returns. 

The part of him that still thinks like a Stormtrooper -all logic and constantly afraid of what the First Order is capable of- knows that there is a huge possibility Poe might one day leave on a mission and never come back. But the part of him that is purely Finn -who makes his own choices and believes love is stronger than fear- doesn't lose hope. 

It also helps that the other pilots still stationed on base and even General Organa herself will keep him company, which strengthens that hope all the more. It's a hope he keeps kindled in his heart like a flame, braving the winds of war and everything that might try to snuff it out. 

But he misses Poe and despite the several weeks they've been together, they haven't done much in terms of sex besides touching and tasting. Apparently, Poe is convinced they should work up to the rest slowly, but Finn knows what he wants. And when Poe is assigned on another mission, Finn decides to give him a better incentive to come back.

"Buddy," Poe says, his voice slightly hoarse, "We don't have to do this--"

"I want to," Finn interrupts, shucking off his clothes as quickly as possible. It's probably the most unsexy way to undress, but if he slows down now then he might lose his nerve. Only once he's naked, he's able to pause long enough to catch his breath and notice the way Poe's eyes go wide and dark. 

Emboldened by that look, Finn lays back on the bed and opens the metal tin of lube, coating his hand with it. He takes a deep breath before spreading his legs and reaching down to slide a finger into himself. Practicing numerous times in the shower has helped him grow used to the feeling and makes it much more easier, though it still feels a little strange. But it's all worth it to see how Poe bites his lip and it makes Finn smile, immensely pleased with himself.

"Aren't you going to join me?" he asks, just to give him a hard time, and works a second finger in beside the first. 

His heart leaps when Poe makes an obscene noise and strips off his shirt in one smooth motion before climbing onto the bed with him. Poe's hand hovers over his own, but doesn't actually touch. Not yet, at least. Poe won't do anything without asking for permission first, which shows how much he cares. It's one of the many reasons why Finn loves him so much.

"Can I?" Poe asks and he nods eagerly. 

Finn pulls out his fingers before leaning back on his elbows to watch as Poe slicks up his hand, the other one gripping Finn's knee. Poe smiles and leans over to kiss him before a finger presses its way inside. Finn gasps into his mouth, because while it always felt good on his own, the feeling of Poe in him at last is even more so. Finn rocks his hips against his hand, silently begging for more, and whines when Poe's teeth catch on his bottom lip.

"You look amazing like this," he says breathlessly as he pushes in a second finger. 

Finn can barely hold himself up anymore and slumps against the pillows, grabbing desperately at Poe's hips as he follows him down for more kisses. On his mouth, along his jaw, down his throat. Anywhere and everywhere he can reach. 

"You all right?" Poe asks, his mouth hot against Finn's collarbone. 

" _No_." As incredible as it feels to have Poe's fingers inside of him, it's not enough. "You have to-- I need--"

"This?" Poe presses against the spot that makes him see stars and Finn keens, long and loud. 

Poe lets go of his knee to rub at him, making Finn thick and hard, before his fingers find the spot again. Finn cries out, writhing and tugging insistently at the front of Poe's pants. 

"Why are you still wearing these?" he demands, although his voice cracks halfway through. "Take them off."

"Bossy," Poe says, says with a smile, even though he sounds just as wrecked. He pulls away -making Finn moan at the loss of him- to unbuckle his pants and shoves them down to his thighs, underwear and all.

Poe is so beautiful naked and bare that when he leans in for another kiss, Finn tangles his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck and licks into his mouth until he whines. Finn uses his other hand to trail down Poe's chest and stomach until he reaches the hardness between his legs. 

"I want you inside me," Finn murmurs against his lips and gets a thrill at the way Poe's eyes darken. 

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." He grabs at the metal tin and rubs it over Poe, and if his fingers linger a little longer on the head, well. He can't be blamed for that, can he?

Poe groans. "I'm not going to last if you keep that up."

"Then you better hurry, old man," Finn says as he arches against him, making his own interest very clear. 

Poe swears under his breath and hooks his hands under Finn's knees, raising his legs up and spreading them wider. Finn's cheeks burn, realizing this is really happening, as Poe fits between his legs and lines himself up. But at the crucial moment, he pauses. 

"If there's anything you don't like, be sure to stop me at any time," Poe says. 

"You stopping is something I don't like," Finn shoots back, but he smooths back the curls that have fallen over Poe's forehead very tenderly. "And I will."

Poe nods, briefly kissing him before bracing himself and pushing his way inside inch by inch. Finn throws his head back, panting and his heart beating so fast he's afraid it might actually stop. But once Poe is fully seated inside, they take a moment to catch their breaths, which Finn is relieved to have. 

The feel of Poe inside of him is everything he's wanted and he smiles, his chest still heaving. He shifts around and nearly comes when Poe whimpers. "See what you've been missing out on?" 

"You're going to make it really hard to leave in the morning," Poe says and he feels his smile falter. 

The reminder that Poe has to leave on his mission tomorrow is a harsh one, but they're fighting a war. And while Finn worries about him and wants him to be safe, he would never ask him to stop doing what he loves, which is flying and fighting for the cause he believes in. All Finn can do is give Poe a piece of himself and hope it's enough to guide him home. 

"Please come back," he begs. Poe's eyes widen and Finn buries his face against his shoulder. "You have to come back."

Poe is kind enough not to make promises he can't keep. Instead he presses his lips against Finn's temple and starts to move. And Finn -squeezing his eyes to memorize the feel of him- clutches at his shoulders and holds on as tightly as he can.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave kudos and comments, I always look forward to them! And if you like, come find me on [Tumblr](http://kaleidomusings.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Just as a warning though, I'm a slow writer so I won't be able to finish them all in thirty days and some of the prompts I might skip, but otherwise I hope you're patient with me while I muddle my way through them. Thank you!


End file.
